


Wounded

by PenelopeR



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Set in Series 2 episode 10, what would have happened if Demelza's shooting had been worse than in the show, what would Ross's reaction be.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> My writing muse hit me this morning very early. So I apologize for another story

"Where's mistress?" Prudie asked as she looked at Jud. "Out" Jud said as he looked at her, "if master Jeremy weren't here I'd say she'd left him..." Prudie put down her pan and looked at him. "After all she's done for him," Prudie said as she looked at Jud, "and this house, and he does that... Mistress Grace would be..." Jud looked at her. "Aye," he said, "Aye, it ain't right, it ain't proper, it ain't just what he did..." 

Jeremy looked up at them, his brown eyes shining, just like his Papa's used to when he was a small boy. "Mama," Jeremy said looking around the kitchen. "Mama is out boy," Prudie said smiling, "Prudie and Jud here... you want apple?" Jeremy stood up and walked to the door. "Papa?" Jeremy asked as he looked at them. "He gone London," Jud said as he looked at him. Jeremy's lip wobbled as he looked at them. "Hey don't cry master Jeremy," Prudie said gently as he picked him up. 

They stopped as they heard hooves outside, and they saw their Captain outside jumping effortlessly off Darkie and tie him up in the stable, they then heard the hooves of another horse and saw Dwight jump down from his, and Jud and Prudie looked at each other as Ross headed towards Nampara's door. 

___

Ross entered the house and put his tricorn down on the table and called out: "Demelza! Demelza! Dwight's here!" He heard just silence in return and sighed, and then heard his son's cry, a sob. He walked into the kitchen as Dwight walked into Nampara, and saw Prudie holding his son who was crying. "What's going on?" Ross asked as he took Jeremy from Prudie. "Where's Demelza?" Ross asked them as he walked up and down with Jeremy, trying to soothe him. "Out," Prudie said harshly as she looked at him. 

"Out where?" Ross asked as he looked at her, "has she gone far? We have guests coming over, Dwight's here and Caroline will be joining us later, its Christmas Eve!" Prudie looked at him. "She went for a walk," Prudie said as she looked at him sighing. "How long has she been gone for?" Ross asked her. "About an hour," Jud said standing up, "I'll go sort horses..." Ross nodded at him. 

Jeremy looked up at him, his eyes so big and full of love, that he couldn't breathe for a moment. "Papa," he said sleepily as he pulled a curl. "I'm here," Ross whispered. "I'm right here..." Dwight came in and smiled at the sight before him. "Hello Master Jeremy," Dwight said to him. Jeremy did a shy smile and rested his head on Ross's shoulder. "Could have lost this captain," Prudie said as she went to walk into the parlour, "you might have already..." 

___

"What does that mean Prudie?" Ross asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "Just this," Prudie said seriously as she took out the bread and cheese, "when was the last time you saw Demelza smile, when was the last time you heard her sing, when was the last time there were flowers in the house, when was the last time you held your son like that..." Ross looked around in the kitchen and into the parlour and saw it to be dull, cold and lifeless, like when he came home from war and sighed. Ross sat down on the mantle and took a sip of ale. 

"What's been happening my friend?" Dwight asked as he held Jeremy and put him on the floor next to them. "You don't want to know," Ross whispered to him. "You've helped me and Caroline, let me help you my friend, is Demelza sick?" Dwight asked him. "Sick with anger," Ross muttered to himself, "I've been a fool Dwight, I've hurt her in the most..." Ross stopped as he heard Zacky and Paul shouting outside. 

___

The door was flung open and Zacky rushed in. "Captain," he said breathlessly, "thank God your back..." Ross stood up and looked at him. "Is it the mine? Has something happened at the mine?" Zacky looked at him and shook his head. "Mine is fine," Zacky said seriously. "Then what's happened?" Ross asked as fear gripped him. "Paul and I were walking near Trenwith..." Zacky started slowly. Ross looked down at the floor. Any thoughts of Trenwith now made him cold, made him hate himself even more than he did. "It's Mistress," Paul said as he looked at him.

Ross went cold inside, why was she at Trenwith, he hoped to God it wasn't to confront Elizabeth. "What about Demelza?" Ross asked desperately. "The miners are with her now," Paul said slowly. "What's happened?" Ross asked panic gripping his voice. "Someone shot the mistress," Zacky said slowly. 

He went cold inside, shot, his Demelza, hurt. "Where is she?" Dwight asked as he stood up. "Miners with her outside Trenwith, we came to get Captain..." Zacky said as he looked at him. "Lucky you here doc," Paul said as he looked at Dwight. Dwight nodded and looked down at Jeremy. "Prudie," Dwight called out, taking charge of the situation. Prudie walked in and saw Ross standing there in shock, his face gone deathly pale. 

___

"Take Jeremy please," Dwight said gently, "and make up the bedroom with hot towels and a fire, there's been an accident with the mistress, I don't want Jeremy to see it..." Prudie looked at him shocked but nodded her head. "I must go," Ross said as he stormed out of Nampara. Dwight followed him out as Ross jumped on his horse. "Ross," Dwight said seriously, "wait for me..."

"My Demelza hurt," Ross said to me, "and she doesn't know, doesn't know how much I love her... I can't wait..." Dwight looked at him and saw the pain written all over his face. "Ross," Dwight said to him. Ross didn't reply he just saw him gallop across towards Trenwith. 

___

He kept thinking as he galloped over the cliffs how he hurt her, how he betrayed her, how he forfeited her trust... He saw her tear stained face, wearing the most beautiful red ball gown, walking in the ocean, her ocean, he liked to call it, he hated the fact he couldn't tell her his feelings back then, of course he didn't love Elizabeth, he knew it then, but he thought he didn't have to, he thought he could just say he didn't want her, how wrong he was. 

It's a question of not wanting her. Is that really what he said, he shook his head as he neared Trenwith, and he shivered, last time he came here, that night, he was angry, and his actions have hurt her, hurt his son, and now he might not have a wife, his Demelza, the tiger cub who grew into his wife, his saviour his best friend, the woman that turned Nampara from an empty shell into a home.

The woman who put up with his moods, that comforted him when things went wrong, gave him her body, birthed his children and now, now he might have lost her before he had a chance to tell her how much he loved her and only her and give her his Christmas present... He just hoped there was a chance for them. 

___

He saw the crowd of his miners in a circle, protecting their mistress, his wife, and he felt utter pride in her, how she had changed peoples perception of her, now his people were protecting their mistress. 

He saw her then, laying down, blood seeping from her arm, and anger ripped through him. He wanted to storm into Trenwith and demand answers from George Warleggan, how dare he do this to his wife... 

Demelza moaned and he rushed to her side. "Demelza," Ross said breathlessly, "my God..." Demelza looked at him coldly but didn't say anything. "Dwight's on his way," Ross whispered, "what happened my love?" "Don't my love me," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked down at her and saw no anger now, he saw just hurt and pain. 

"What happened?" Ross asked again as he saw her eyes closing, "keep your eyes open..." Demelza looked at him and groaned. "I was walking Garrick," Demelza said her voice laced with pain, "Where's Garrick?" Ross looked at one of the miners, and they nodded and started to call for the mutt. "He's shot him," Demelza said as she started to cry. "Who!" Ross exclaimed, anger building up inside him, if anyone had shot his dog, his wife's dog, their pet, he may have had dramas with the mutt, but he was a part of his life.

"They went to shoot him, and he ran, but the bullet caught my arm..." Demelza said weakly. "This is a public path," Ross said seriously, "why on earth would anyone shoot anyone!" "It's been private land for a few weeks now," Zacky said as he jumped off Dwight's horse. "By whose orders," Ross said seriously, "my uncle always let people walk through here..."

"Mr Warleggan has changed it," Paul said, "its private property..." Ross growled in anger. "Now isn't the time," Dwight said as he came over, "Demelza, may I look at your arm?" Demelza groaned in pain. "Judas!" She hissed as Dwight held her arm. Ross looked at Dwight. "The bullet is still in your arm," Dwight said kindly, "You've lost a bit of blood, we will take you back to Nampara and I will remove the bullet..." Demelza groaned as she started to drift in and out of consciousness. "Ross you are okay to take her on your horse?" Dwight asked him.

Ross didn't answer he just picked up his wife for the first time since that May night, he expected her to fight him, but he saw she was getting weaker and weaker. Ross got on Darkie with care, and he pulled her closer to his chest. "Make haste," Dwight said to him. "We'll find the dog," Zacky said to him, "don't worry Captain..."

___

Ross walked into Nampara carrying Demelza, Jud stood up and looked at him. "Captain," Jud said as he looked at Demelza. "Sort out Darkie," Ross said to him, "Dwight will be on his way, make sure what ever he asks for, he gets..." Jud nodded at him as Ross climbed up the stairs and then sighed as he saw Prudie look at him as she came out of Jeremy's room.

Ross put Demelza down on the bed and looked around the room, the room he hadn't been in for months, he saw Jeremy's things were in the corner, his building blocks, his clothes... he hoped he would still have a place in this room. "Your home now," Ross whispered. Demelza whimpered. "Jeremy," she whispered. "Is fine, he is in his room, sleeping," Ross whispered as he went to the dresser and took out cloths as Prudie came in with hot water. "Dr Enys is here sir," Prudie said as she looked at him. "Can you make up the bedroom for Caroline please, and Dwight, and put my cot away in the library, I'm not leaving Demelza's side..."

Dwight came in and put his bag down. "Right Ross," Dwight said seriously, "I want you to get a brandy for her, a large one for the pain..." Ross nodded his head. "And one for me," Dwight said seriously, "and one for yourself..." Ross looked at him and nodded as he rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs. 

He poured himself a brandy and knocked it back in one. He then poured two others. "What happened captain?" Jud asked him, "what happened to mistress?" Ross walked off carrying the brandy. "George Warleggan shot her," Ross muttered, "and when I know my wife will be okay, George will wish that he never set foot in Trenwith..." 

Ross shut the master chambershut and looked down at his wife as Dwight worked on stopping the blood. "I'm going to take the bullet out now Demelza," Dwight said gently to her. Ross sat on the bed and pulled her against him. "No," Demelza whispered, "don't touch me..." Dwight looked shocked at Demelza's words, but Ross ignored her and gently stroked her auburn hair. 

"I love you," Ross whispered, "and only you, and I nearly lost you once... I won't lose you again..." Ross stroked her cheek as Demelza's eyes fluttered closed again. "I'm goig to remove it now," Dwight whispered as he looked at Demelza and Ross. Ross nodded his head as he held his wife tightly, hoping and praying everything was going to be okay. "Love Jeremy, I don't want Elizabeth to bring up Jeremy," Demelza whispered weakly as she looked into his eyes. "Hey," Ross whispered tears in his eyes, "don't talk like that, we're going to bring up Jeremy together... I'm sorry Demelza, I'm so sorry for what I did..." A tear from Ross's eye fell on demelza's face.


	2. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is angry with himself and Dwight finds out the truth

Ross sat in his library, and he looked out the window, he felt empty, he felt helpless. He looked down at his wedding ring, the ring she had put on his finger, near on four years ago, four years ago he had cared for her but not loved her, he had loved Elizabeth, and now four years later, he loved his wife so much and now found Elizabeth to be a traitor, an enemy. He threw his tumbler in anger at himself and in worry about his dear Demelza. 

Dwight stood and looked at him. "How is she?" Ross asked as he looked at him. "She's resting," Dwight said, "she will be asleep for a while, the bullet was easy enough to remove, but she bled a lot and will need time Ross..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Like when she birthed Jeremy?" Ross asked him. "Sort of," Dwight said sighing, "Ross, what's gone on? Why on earth would George shoot Demelza?"

"That's what I want to know," Ross muttered as he looked out of the window, "if Demelza wasn't so sick, or I'll I'd be at Trenwith right now, and giving George a beating, how dare he Dwight, my Demelza, in pain..." Ross looked down at the floor. "Ross, what's happened?" Dwight asked him, "I am asking as your friend now, what's happened? I've noticed there was some tension between you and Demelza..." 

___

Ross put his head down and sighed. "I've hurt her in the most despicable way possible, I've broken her trust in me, and I've hurt her and betrayed her, and I don't know if we are going to get through this!" Dwight looked at him. "What on earth did you do?" Dwight asked looking at him. "I broke one of my vows," Ross whispered to him. Dwight looked at him his face turning seriously as he gathered which one he broke. 

"What on earth made you? And why on earth would you, you are married to the most beautiful woman in Cornwall, she's beautiful inside and out..." Ross turned and looked at him. "I was angry," Ross whispered, "I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me right now..." Dwight looked at him. "With whom? Please tell me it wasn't Margaret?"

"Give me some credit," Ross said seriously. "I'm struggling to give you any credit at the moment," Dwight said seriously, "who? Who have you risked all this for Ross? All this that I crave, that I want... Who Ross?"

"Do I really need to say?" Ross whispered to him his head down. Dwight looked at him and scoffed. "Elizabeth!" Dwight exclaimed, "are you serious? For a bright man your incredibly thick at times..." 

___

Ross was about to answer when he saw a little head pop around the door. His son, his Jeremy, who had ignored. "Papa," Jeremy whispered sleepily. "Son," Ross whispered as he put his arms out to him. Jeremy tottered in and hugged Ross tightly. "What's wrong son?" Ross asked him as he held him tightly to him. "Me go bed," Jeremy said to him, "with Mama." Ross sighed and looked at Dwight. "Mama is sleeping," Ross whispered to him. "Me sleep with Mama," Jeremy said to him again. "Wouldn't you want to sleep in your own bed?" Ross asked him.

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed. Ross looked at Dwight for help. "Mama is poorly," Dwight said gently to him, "Mama is having her nap, but very soon when Uncle Dwight's medicine makes mama better you can sleep with Mama..." Jeremy looked at him and nodded as his lip wobbled. "Hey," Ross said gently, "would you like to sleep here with me..." Ross walked over to his own cot in the library and laid him down. Jeremy nodded as Ross sat beside him and rubbed his hair lovingly. Dwight poured himself a rum and sighed angrily. 

___

Ross looked down at his sleeping son and stood up as he poured himself a rum. "She's marrying George," Ross whispered to Dwight. Dwight blinked at him and turned to him furiously. "And?" Dwight asked seriously, "why in God name is that your business?" Ross looked at him. 

"It's George! Are we forgetting what George did to me? Did to me and Demelza? How was nearly hung because of me, nearly took away my right to be a father to Jeremy, are we seriously forgetting that?" Dwight looked at him. "He's in my family home!" Ross continued.

"Is he?" Dwight asked him, "I haven't seen him here, is he in the barn?" Ross looked at him. "Your home is here," Dwight continued to him, "for God's sake Ross, this is your home with your wife, and your child! Your excuses are pathetic!"

___

"I was angry," Ross said as he turned to him angrily, "I had just lost miners from the fall, I had just lost friends, colleagues..." Dwight looked at him. "Oh my God," Dwight said to him, "instead of going home to your wife, you go to the woman who treats you like a puppet on a string... I had noticed but was hoping you wouldn't be so stupid to fall for her fluttering eyelashes and the grieving widow act..."

Ross stood and just stared at him. "The woman who betrayed you with your cousin, the woman who I heard so much about when we were in the war together, and I came back expecting to find you with this wonderful woman you told me about, but I found you married to someone completely different, someone who was so you, earthen, beautiful inside and out, someone who was a friend with your people, who welcomed me into the area, protected me after Karen and when I met Elizabeth..."

"I saw a cold woman," Dwight continued, "someone who valued status, valued class, someone who would turn her nose up at your friendship with Zacky and Paul, would she cook for you, would she work your fields, I'd noticed that you were calling in on Trenwith, I had noticed you less and less here at Nampara, I had seen the decline in Demelza but never, never would I believe you would have done this... Because she was going to marry George!" 

"I wish it had never happened," Ross shouted at him, "I regret it, I hate myself, I hate myself, I love Demelza, it put everything in perspective for me, my love for Elizabeth was nothing compared to my love for Demelza, and now..." Dwight looked at him, "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" Dwight asked him, "because at the moment, my sympathy is zero!" Ross sighed at him. "I have no sympathy for myself," Ross whispered and then stopped as he saw Caroline standing there. "Shall I go?" Caroline asked them.


	3. Waiting Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross, Dwight and Caroline wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed things, you may notice. Call it artistic licence.

"Caroline," Ross said as he looked at her, "no please don't, sorry, we've had a bit of drama here..." Caroline looked at him. "You positively sick Ross," Caroline said as she looked at him. "Demelza's been shot," Ross muttered to her. "Oh my goodness," Caroline said as she sat down in shock, "who on earth would do such a thing..." 

"George Warleggan," Ross said as he slammed down his rum in anger, "and our dog is missing, presumed shot!" Caroline looked at him. "George Warleggan shot Demelza..." Caroline said disbelieving, "what on earth would he have to gain from that? Where? Why?"

"Because he despises me," Ross said as he looked at her, "Because he is George... he hates and detests everything in my life..." Caroline looked at him. "I've always found him charming," Caroline said seriously. "Because your name isn't Ross Poldark," Ross said bitterly, "he wants everything I have..."

Caroline looked at him. "Or you want everything he has?" Dwight muttered at him. Ross turned and looked at him. "I'm going to check on Demelza," Dwight muttered. Caroline stood up and looked around the house and smiled. "Give me a moment Ross," Caroline said as she walked out of the library. 

___

"Jud," Caroline said as she saw him sitting by the fire in the kitchen, "it's Jud isn't it?" "Aye," Jud said as he put down his ale. "Can we help you?" Prudie asked her, "would you like some refreshment?" Caroline looked at her and shook her head. "I would like Jud to ride to Killewarren and ask for my maids to come and help here, tomorrow's Christmas... I would so very like much to help while your mistress is so ill..." 

Jud stood up and nodded. "Let me write a message for them," Caroline said as she walked towards the library. 

___

Caroline saw Ross sitting by Jeremy's bed stroking his hair. "Can I borrow a quill?" Caroline asked as she looked at him. Ross waved his arm towards the table. "Ross," Caroline said as she looked at him, "may I offer you some advice?" Ross turned and looked at her his eyes red raw. "I don't know what's happened," Caroline said slowly, "but I would say it has something to do with Mistress Poldark of Trenwith." Ross was silent as he went over and poured himself another drink.

"I didn't know what I had until it was too late," Ross whispered to her. Caroline didn't look up as she put her quill in the ink but made a noise to tell him that she was listening. "Let me guess you were a real gentleman," Caroline said as she still looked down at her letter, "you had a little mistress on a side..." Ross turned and looked at her, his face looking at her with anger. 

"Of course not," Ross exclaimed, "this was years of love and devotion... mixed up with anger!" Caroline didn't look at him and carried on writing. "And how did that work for you Ross?" Caroline asked, "do you feel better now you went and did what I saw you would do at Unwin, and I's engagement party?" Ross looked at her confused, but still Caroline didn't look up. 

"Oh Ross," Caroline said doing an impression of Elizabeth, "I think of a part of me will always love you... Do you ever imagine what it would be like if I hadn't married Francis..." Caroline looked up at him then. "I don't think you could play the part of a scullery maid," Caroline continued doing her impression of Ross. Ross looked at her his mouth agape. Caroline then put down the quill and sealed the letter and walked out of the library liked she owned Nampara.

___

She came back to find Ross still standing there. "How? What?" Ross said as he scratched his hair. "You both weren't exactly discreet," Caroline said as she sat at Ross's desk, "you didn't look at your wife once, in fact Unwin thought you were married to Elizabeth..." Ross looked down ashamed and sighed. "For someone who has been grieving so hard recently over her husband, she wasn't exactly enjoying his company then was she, she barely paid him any attention, poor Francis, in fact Unwin thought Francis and Demelza were marred..."

Ross looked at her. "Worst thing was Demelza heard you call her a scullery maid," Caroline said slowly, "and you know me Ross, I'm a lady of class, a lady of status, a lady of honour... and I truly felt Demelza's world hit the floor with a thump... It was so callous the way you said it, like Elizabeth was this angelic figure who could never be mistress of this house... like Nampara wasn't good enough for her... but Demelza being a low stock girl, a girl who was born in the mud and then picked up as her mother carried on working could be mistress here, because it wasn't like Trenwith?"

Ross looked at her angrily. "It was a compliment," Ross sad slowly. "Oh please," Caroline said seriously, "that isn't a compliment, oh I heard stories about you and Demelza from Uncle Ray, he once thought you would be a good match for me, until he heard rumours about you bedding your kitchen maid, rumours which of course were true, and you have I believe got in lots of fights with George Warleggan over his use of the word kitchen maid, but then you say it... I don't quite see how it's a compliment..."

"Can you see Elizabeth here, cooking for me, going to the mine, helping women give birth, it was a compliment to Demelza and all she does," Ross said to her. "Well that is not how you tell Elizabeth that, you say, Elizabeth you could never be Mistress of Nampara, never do all that Demelza does my wife, not call her a kitchen maid, like you married her because the rumours got out, like you had some obligation to her..."

"Maybe I could have chosen better words," Ross said slowly. "So you did the deed," Caroline said as she walked to the window, "I of course knew at the funeral of dear Francis that Elizabeth was plotting something... no woman acts like that at a funeral, no decorum, no class..." Ross turned and looked at her harshly. "Running to you," Caroline continued, "like Francis was the biggest love of her life, like the pain was so strong, she should have been an actress with that performance, running to her ex-fiancee, in front of the whole congregation, I was embarrassed for dear Demelza and if we were friends, I would have taken her hand and told her so..." 

"She loved Francis," Ross whispered to her. "She doesn't love anyone," Caroline said to him, "she sees what she wants to see, she wants to be wanted and needed, I can smell those ladies a mile off, her, Ruth, ghastly women, who think they have grace and decorum, my dear they certainly don't..." Caroline sighed and then stopped as she heard Jeremy sigh in his cot. 

"My parents died when I was young," Caroline said slowly, "I only had my uncle, and he taught me to be the woman I am today, some would say I am spoilt, but I know a woman who sees money, gold coins, he taught me to see if men were after mine as well..." Caroline walked over to the bed and looked at Jeremy and sighed. "Elizabeth used you," Caroline said slowly, "because she knew you would come running, leave Demelza, leave your son and come to her, she knew that..." 

"I didn't leave them..." Ross said to her. "If you believe that then you are more stupid than I think you are right now," Caroline said to him, "tell me one thing your son has done in the last six months? One special thing, not he walked, he ate, one thing that is truly special that he has done..." Ross opened his mouth and stopped and then looked at his son. "Tell me one thing Geoffrey-Charles has done?" Caroline asked him. 

"He's learnt to ride independently," Ross said straight away. Caroline looked at him her eyebrows raised. "Point made," Caroline said slowly, "she doesn't love George by the way... who could... but let's be honest her and George are a match in heaven, she wants money and status, and the frocks, the fragrance, the big house, and George wants the girl you loved first... and the girl who is pretty on his arm..." 

"The only thing is they will never truly be happy," Caroline said to him, "because you have what everyone wants in life, right here in this house, a woman, a wonderful woman who loves you for you, even when you are being reckless, stands by you no matter what, feeds your stomach, tends your farm, makes your house a home, and above all that dear little boy in that cot she birthed for you, even though she suffered such loss, and I hope even though I won't be, because I am different to her, I hope I take a little of Demelza into my relationship with dear Dwight, because deep down she's the envy of us rich folk..." 

Ross looked at her and nodded and was going to reply when Dwight came in. "She's beginning to wake up, if you want to be there Ross..." Ross looked at him and nodded and then looked at Jeremy. "I'll keep an eye on him," Dwight said to him, "Ross, she's sick remember, no heavy talking tonight, please..."


End file.
